Stopping your Tears
by Mage of the Heart
Summary: Hermiones been dumped by Ron, Sirius finds her and . . .cheers her up? Rated for sex. ONESHOT. HGSB


**Stopping your Tears**

**Oneshot: Set after they finish Hogwarts, only difference is Sirius never died. Ron splits up with Hermione and Sirius . . . cheers her up. Read and Review please! **

**It switches from one to the other hope its ok . . . **

Hermione slipped down the wall of the House of Black, tears leaking slowly from her eyes. It was over, Ron hated her, he'd finished it, just because she wrote to Krum, she remembered even now what he'd said. **How can we be anything when your writing to other men! **he had roared at her. She'd sobbed and then he'd told her it was over, just like that. She couldn't believe him. Her desperate sobs were interrupted by a familiar, friendly voice.

"Hermione?" She looked up and saw her friend Sirius, standing in a pair of jeans. He didn't have a top on and although she was thoroughly depressed, she couldn't help but marvel at how muscly he was.

"S . . . S . . . Sirius . . ." she stammered, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"Hermione, whats wrong?" Sirius said, walking over to her and sinking down beside her.

"Ron . . . over . . . Krum. . ." she sobbed. Sirius put comforting arms round her shoulders and rocked her gently.

"What about Krum?" he said.

"Wrote him a letter . . .Ron got . . . angry . . . dumped me!" she sobbed even louder and buried her face in his shoulder.

Sirius looked down at her sobbing figure, rising and falling heavily. How could Ron hurt her like this? Sirius bit back an angry statement and pulled her even closer, still rocking her gently.

"Shhh . . ." he soothed, rubbing her back until the tears subsided. Hermione gave a last small sob before she looked up at him, wet lines running down her face.

"Thank you!" she whispered, looking into his dark eyes with gratitude.

"It was nothing." Sirius explained. "I was just looking out for a friend," _even if I do wish you were more._ he thought.

Hermione smiled up at him. "You're an angel Sirius, I can't believe you spent twelve years in Azkaban."

Sirius gulped. An angel? Him? "You must have me mixed up with someone else, 'Mione."

Hermione shook her head, sending her now tame brown hair back down her shoulder. "No, I meant you. You really are special."

"So are you." Sirius said before he could stop himself. He saw her frown slightly and wished that he had learnt to control his mouth at the same time as his mind.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, a slight smile creeping across her wet face. _I hope you mean what Ithink you mean_, she thought, unaware that her hands had slid up to his shoulders and were rubbing them lightly. When she realised she stopped and blushed.

"I mean . . ." he started, but he couldn't finish. How could he tell an eighteen year old that a forty year old like him was in love with her? She would hate him for the rest of his life.

"Go on . . ." Hermione said.

Sirius took a deep breath. "I mean that you're . . . special." he said. Hermione frowned. Sirius frowned inwardly to himself. She already knew _that! _

"Why am I special?" Hermione probed, once more running a hand over his shoulder lightly, still not quite aware why.

Sirius gripped her hand in his and held it against his chest. "He doesn't deserve you 'Mione, not if he treats you like that." He knew he wasn't answering her question, but he has to say something.

Hermione nodded before she could stop herself. Realising there was no point in pretending anymore, she went on. "You do, if anything you deserve better."

Sirius frowned. Was she saying what he hoped? Was she saying that she loved him but drawing it out just to torture him even more? _No, not Hermione, she wouldn't lie about something like that._ "What do you mean?" He said, pulling her other hand into his to stop her feeling his heart beating mercilessly fast in his chest.

"I . . . nothing." she looked away, tears leaking involuntarily from her eyes.

"Hermione . . .whats wrong?" he said worriedly, releasing one of her hands and wiping a tear from her face with one thumb. The feel of her face in his hands was amazing. And they were so close . . . What would she do if he kissed her? _Probably perform some highly complicated jinx and run for her life! _he told himself.

"Its just . . . you're so . . . nice . . .so caring." she paused then whispered. "I wish I was like you!"

Sirius shook his head. "Hermione, you're more than I could ever be. You're beautiful, intelligent, loving, and so much more!" his other hand met the other side of her face and cupped it. "If anything, I should be wishing to be more like YOU!"

Hermione shook her own head. "You're handsome, you and James were the best in your year, maybe even in Hogwarts. You look after Harry likehe was your son and when someones upset you're always there for them. It makes me love you even more than . . ." shestopped. Had she really does told him that? Had she just admitted to having a major crush on Sirius Black?

Siriusgulped. Had she just saidshe loved him? Did she mean it_? She probably meant like a father though, not like a lover_!But something about the way she had said it made him sure that that wasn't the case.

"You. . . love me?" hegasped.

Hermione bit her lip. There was no point in trying to cover it up now.She nodded her head and looked up to see his eyes full of love, with tears brimming from their lids.

"I love you!" she whispered.

Sirius felt his heart roar with happiness. She loved him! Without thinking he brought hislips crashing down to meet hers. Hermione threw her arms round his neck and kissed him with as much passion as he gave her. When she felt his tongue tickle her lips she hesitated. She had never used tongues before, she didn't know how. She inwardly shrugged, she didn't care, and opened her mouth to allow him entry.As their tongues rubbed together, the door opened. Neither realised anything until there was a roar from the doorway. They broke apart to see Ron shaking with rage.

"You dirty pedophile!" he yelled at Sirius, raising a shaking hand that held his wand and pointing it at his chest. Sirius kicked himself. He should have known someone would have to ruin the moment. "You pervert! Shes twenty years younger than you AND shes my girlfriend!"

"Thats funny!" Hermione snapped, "I wasn't your girlfriend earlier!" Ron looked at her and shivered.

"I can't believe you let an old guy like him kiss you!" he saidwith disgust.

"What business is it of yours if we kiss or not?" Sirius growled, his hand darting to his trouser pocket. Hermione grabbed his hand and held it tightly in her own. Looking at her, Sirius saw her shake her head. He stopped and smiled briefly at her before looking at Ron.

"Get out of here Ron." hesaid, pullingHermione closeto his bare chest andstifling agasp when she rubbed her tongue on his muscles. "Unless you want to see more kissing!" Ron glared at him before turning and slamming the door.

"I'm sorry about him." Hermione whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"You aren't his keeper Hermione. If he didn't want us to be together, he shouldn't have dumped you." He hesitated. "Maybe we should go somewhere we aren't going to be disturbed?" he suggested. Hermione giggled.

"Ok." She whispered. She gripped his hand and led him up the stairs and to the left. _I hope she realises shes leading the way to my bedroom. I was thinking more of the garden or something_. He shrugged. He wasn't going to stop her, not if this was where she wanted to go.

They entered the room and Siriusshut the door carefully behind him, snapping thelock shutjust in case.

Hermione letgoof his hand and stood in the middle of the room, notquite sure where to put herself. She had never been in a mans room before, she wasn't sure what was expected of her.

Siriusturned to see her fidgeting slightly. Not wanting her to be uncomfortable he walkedover and wrapped her inhis arms, once more bringing his lips down to hers, this time more gently and lovingly. Hermione kissed back, then began to undo his fly. Sirius stiffened and pulled away.

"What wrong?" she asked, scared that this wasn't what she was meant to do.

"Nothing," Sirius assured her, "But are you sure you want to do this? We can go more slow if you'd like?" Hermione shook her head and kissed him again. He hesitated then kissed back. It was what she wanted. And right now it was all that he wanted too!

When their clothes were off, they embraced slowly, taking time to enjoy the feel of the others body. Hermione moaned as Sirius moved further down her body, kissing her in places she had never been kissed before. Sirius pushed her gently down onto the bed, positioning himself above her.

"You sure?" he asked once more, he knew that he was uncontrollably aroused, but he would stop, somehow, if she didn't want to.

"Yes God damn it!" she moaned. "Just do it already!"

Sirius smiled at her then pushed in slowly.

Hermione bit her lip as the pain hit her. Seeing the colour drain from her face, Sirius hurriedly muttered a painkilling spell, not wanting her first time to be the same as everyone elses. He was sure it had worked when she looked up at him with a content smile and began pushing up to meet him. He began to quicken his pace, her moans making him even more ecstatic and hard.

"Sirius!" she moaned slowly, and he felt her crashing climax. _Her first one! _he thought, with delight and happiness coursing through him. Within thirty seconds he too began his release, calling out her name as he exploded into her.

When they seperated, sweat soaked and panting, Sirius pulled her close.

"I love you Hermione. Always!" He felt her smile as she said.

"I love you too Sirius. Forever!" Feeling ecstatic and thrilled they drifted off to sleep, each one dreaming of the other.

* * *

**So? I know its been done before but . . . oh well! R&R please! **


End file.
